falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Halford
|tag skills = |level =18 |derived = |alignment =Neutral |edid =NVCGHalford |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= }} Private Halford is a New California Republic MP stationed at Camp Guardian in 2281. He can be found injured in Camp Guardian caves. Background Private Halford is the only surviving member of the NCR contingent occupying Camp Guardian. He was part of a group sent to investigate strange noises coming from within the caves near the camp. His squad was attacked by the creatures occupying the cave, and only Halford survived. He managed to kill the creature that attacked him by strangling it, but broke his leg in the process and ended up trapped in the Camp Guardian caves. If rescued by the Courier, he can serve as a temporary companion after a successful speech check. Private Halford has somewhat more hit points and significantly better combat skills than a standard NCR trooper, and serves as a serviceable ally for purposes of clearing out the hostile cave creatures, although he will be overwhelmed and killed if left alone in combat. He will leave, when talking to him, after leaving the cave. The player can use quick travel to get to the Mojave Outpost before talking to him. Halford's experiences at Camp Guardian seem to have soured his view of the NCR's military leadership, or at least strengthened any disdain for it that he might have already had. While speaking to the Courier, he is unapologetically critical of the NCR's handling of its Mojave campaign, and states that he is returning to California because he is no longer willing to risk his life at the command of people he perceives as incompetent. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Help for Halford: Halford is the only remaining soldier in the platoon that used to be stationed at Camp Guardian and is now a broken man in the Guardian caves. With a doctor's bag or Medicine skill 50+, you can heal his leg. Effects of player's actions * Once healed, he wishes to get out of the cave. With Speech 50 he can be convinced to join the player character as a temporary companion while inside the Camp Guardian caves to assist in clearing out the cave's population of lakelurks. If the Courier goes near an exit Halford will leave, even if player character has convinced him to help clear out the cave. * Once Halford leaves the caves, he will travel across the map to the Mojave Outpost, where he disappears from the game. Unlike most non-player characters, Halford does not fast-travel when the player character is not present in the same map cell, and will not reach his destination unless followed by the Courier. Other interactions * Halford will drop Halford's note if he dies, or once all the lakelurks in the cave have been cleared. It contains a crafting recipe for the dog tag fist weapon. If you have convinced Halford to help you clear the cave, he will also give you the note once you reach an exit. Inventory Notes * After rescuing him, Halford will attempt to run to the Mojave Outpost HQ (Halfway across the map). He will run through the cazador swarms west of Callville Bay, through the deathclaw nest near Sloan, as well as through 2 Powder Gang camps. If you accompany and protect him until he reaches inside the building but go in first, you will be treated to the sight of Halford running into an office desk inside the building and disappearing. * Killing Halford gives 50 XP, but no negative Karma or NCR Infamy. If Craig Boone is with you, he doesn't seem to care. * Halford will not turn hostile or refuse your help even if you are dressed in NCR-hostile faction armor, such as Legion armor or Great Khan armor. ** Likewise, if you are vilified by the NCR he will not be hostile. * Halford's usefulness as a temporary companion can be increased by reverse-pickpocketing better armor and weaponry onto him. Because of his very high Guns skill, he is very effective with higher-end firearms, and like all non-companion non-player characters he has infinite ammunition. * Halford will not enter sneak mode while accompanying the player, and he uses an unsuppressed service rifle, making a stealth approach to clearing out the caves difficult. * With Raul as a companion, once you finish talking with Private Halford, Raul will say "He's young, boss. He'll bounce back, unlike some of us." Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Private Halford appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs After cleaning out the cave with Halford and leaving through the underwater exit, he will still be following you outside the caves, but only if you don't speak to him. | There is a workaround for Halford's dialogue loop to the 1.02 patch that requires a Speech 50. When you find Halford, heal his leg and select the speech check. It is very important to mention his gun but not ask for it as the option may not re-appear later in the quest. After escorting him through the caves until he initiates a conversation with you. After he tells you he is leaving choose the "I thought you were going to help me clear out these caves" option and then that "that's a nice gun" and then "you promised to give me your gun" and the dialogue loop should be available. | Halford has a dialogue loop glitch. You receive one service rifle (full condition), 32 5.56mm rounds, and 15 5.56mm armor piercing Rounds each time you ask for his rifle. This can be done after healing his leg. Choose; "That's a nice gun you've got there". Then, instead of choosing the speech check, choose the option that says; "You're free to leave". Then choose "Why the rush to leave?", and "You promised to give me your gun". These last two can be repeated over and over. With patience it is possible to gain thousands of rounds and hundreds of rifles. There is a crate nearby to store the rifles for sale later making you rich. This bug can be applied when you get near an exit, as long as the cave hasnt been cleared out, which mean you still can use his service for most of the cave and accomplished the speech check. Although his pathing is atrocious in that he insist on running to the predetermined exit, not the nearest. | Sometimes, if you heal his leg and tell him the exit is clear, instead of running to the Guardian Peak exit, he will run through the lakelurk-infested cave trying to get to the underwater exit. | Sometimes, if you heal his leg, pass the Speech 50 check to get him to follow you, then lead him to the Guardian Peak exit, he will give you the 'I'm leaving' speech but then he will turn away from the safe exit and run through the lakelurk-infested cave trying to get to the underwater exit. | If the Courier clears out the cave before talking with Halford for the 1st time, he will use his final speech to thank you with the note. The dialogue using Medicine skill won't even appear. After that he sits in his place and doesn't run anywhere. It's unsure by design or just a bug. | Sometimes, when exiting through the lake entrance while living lakelurks remain in the cave, Halford will keep following the PC, even though they have already escaped. }} Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas NCR characters Category:New California Republic Army characters Category:Camp Guardian characters de:Halford es:Soldado Halford ru:Рядовой Хелфорд uk:Рядовий Хелфорд